Phineas and Ferb: Summers Yet To Come
This page has new messages on it's talk page Phineas and Ferb: Summers yet to come is currently going to be worked on and edited by the users Disneygirl94 and Phinfan. This will mainly focus on Phineas, Ferb, Candace and her friends, and the gang as adults with their wives/husbands, in the advanced year of 2035. Also, involving around their children's summer activities. (Phinfan, feel free to edit! ~DG) (Proud to DG-Phinfan) Main Characters Flynn Family Phineas Flynn- All grown up now, but still a child at heart, Phineas spreads his outrageous creativity with the world with the help of his step-brother and co-worker, Ferb, and his company Flynn and Co. As much as he loves his job, he loves his wife and children more than anything. Isabella Flynn- From girl next door, to working mother, Isabella is always ready to help her husband, Phineas, and clean up after the kids. Julia Flynn- A "Daddy's girl", Phineas' energetic and fun-loving daughter, following in her father's footsteps she is determined to make summer a blast, along with her cousins Lizzie and Thomas, she is definately her father's daughter. Adrian Flynn- The pre-teen child of the family, he takes more after his Aunt Candace than his father, unlike his father who used his "talents" to have fun, he uses them to impress his peers, especially girls, with the help of his sister Lynnete and cousin David. Maria (Lynnette)Flynn- a calm, practical, and helpful pre-teen girl, Maria trys to keep Adrian on the bright side of things. Angela Rose Flynn- The newborn Flynn baby, having newborn curiosity she's work for child and adult alike, but it's hard not to love her. Fletcher Family Ferb Fletcher- Phineas' step-brother and silent sidekick is just as hard-working as ever, he loves working with his brother, his wife, and his children (you won't see it on his face though). Emily Fletcher- Having a silent family can be weird, but that doesn't stop her, and she can turn to Isabella when she needs a girl to hang out with. She is a loving and caring mother, and loves Ferb dearly. Lizzie Fletcher- Even though she's Julia's cousin, she's more like an older sister to her, she trys to keep her out of any time she could get hurt, which is most all the time. She helps Julia in her activities to make summer a blast. David Fletcher- Adrian's cousin and best friend, he helps Adrian with his hair-brained schemes to get attention. And for fun. Thomas Fletcher- The toddler of the Fletcher family, he is four, but also the smartest, he fills his father's place as Julia's sidekick. Secondary Characters Johnson Family Candace Johnson- She was looking forward to raising a simple, normal family, until her freaky brothers move back...with kids. Jeremy Johnson- Candace finally married the guy of her dreams, whenever Candace is stressed out, he seems to be the only one to calm her down. Xavier and Fred Johnson- these twin brothers have a philosophy: everything's already been done, so why do anything, but that doesn't stop their cousins Julia, Lizzie, and Thomas from showing them the time of their lives. Amanda Johnson- If their's one thing she hates, it's doing nothing, wich makes her brother's her greatest annoyance, and her cousins Adrian, Lynnette, and David her best friends. Patel family Baljeet Patel- Phineas and Ferb's geeky friend is now an employee at Flynn and Co., and a father, he still believes that to be a success, you have to make "the grade", and wants to make sure his children are straight "A" students. Mishti Patel- Baljeet's childhood friend from India, and the one thing more important to him than a straight "A" report card, Baljeet's not the coolest husband she could ask for, but he is the sweetest. Jasmine Patel- The oldest Patel kid, the brains of Adrian's publicity stunts (next to David), she has a crush on Adrian, and is jealous of those pretty girls Adrian tries to show off for, especially Becky, who treats him like dirt. Maulik Patel- 'The one Patel kid most like Baljeet, he has inherited his timid nature and his love of science, he and her sister Mimi are friends with Julia, Lizzie and Thomas. '''Mimi Patel- '''She's inherited her mother's love of fun, times ten, more energetic than her siblings, she and her brother, Maulik are friends with Julia, Lizzie, and Thomas. 'Von Stomm Family Buford Von Stomm-''' Once, the meanest bully in town, now the meanest neighbor in town, his only known weakness: his wife. '''Adyson Von Stomm- Former fireside girl, and Buford's nagging wife, any time she catches Buford being mean, she punishes him with a humiliating tug on the ear, but only because she loves him. Becky Von Stomm- Buford and Adyson's bratty daughter, she lacks her dad's brawn, so she relies on verbal bullying instead. Adrian likes her, but she descibes him as a "loser". Despite her being a bully, she is a very attractive girl. Jet Von Stomm- Not the tallest kid on the block, but one of the strongest, and also the most annoying, he is friend-enemies with Julia, Lizzie, and Thomas. He likes to tease Adrian, but hangs out with him regardless. 'Flynn-Fletcher Family' Linda Flynn- Phineas and Ferb's mother is now a grandmother, but wouldn't you believe it, she still has no idea about Phineas and Ferb's crazy inventions. Lawrence Fletcher- '''Phineas and Ferb's kind-hearted yet boring father, and now being an old man, he is twice as boring. Weaver Family '''Thaddeus Weaver- Phineas and Ferb's childhood rival, shares many qualities with Phineas, inventing one of them, modesty, not. He runs a company called Weaver Inc., an equal to Flynn and Co. He was never able to prove himself against Phineas in his time, but is determined to finish what he started along with his kids. Although he uses his family for his own agenda, in truth he actually cares for them, just don't tell him I told you that. Jessebel Weaver- Formally Thaddeus' lovesick assistant, now his loyal wife, she occasionally sees the flaws in his plans, but Thaddeus is too confidant to listen. James Weaver- Thaddeus' youngest son, and the only to inherit his dad's talents, he's pressured by his dad to soil the Flynns' name, but he'd rather play with other kids. He has a forbbiden friendship, and secret crush, on Julia, while Lizzie is suspicious about him. Alex and Alexis Weaver- Two quaraling twins, they are jealous of James because of their lack of building talents, they use any means necessary shame Phineas, but they are always stopped by Adrian and his friends. Other Arnold "Big" Biz- The number two man of Flynn and Co. He takes his job very seriously, earning his nickname "Big Biz", wich gives him respect among the staff, as opposed to his real name wich gives his giggles behind his back. He doesn't approve of his "boss" and his childlike ideas. He constantly plots to bring Phineas down, and become the new boss. He hates kids, especially Phineas', who always ruin his plans. Lucky for him, Phineas doesn't have the heart to fire him. Buck Barns-''' Mr. Biz' teenage intern who joins in his schemes. Whenever he fails, his boss give way more than a cut in his paycheck. '''Sheila Bell- Phineas' attractive yet narcissistic secretary who constantly flirts with him, but Phineas is oblivious to her affections, which makes her mad since she hates for her beauty to be ignored. She's loved by men and envied by women. Flirting with her husband attracts Isabella's anger. Buck has a mad crush on her, and is a constant embarassment to her, she says he's too young for her (and ugly). Section heading Category:Summer Yet To Come Articles Category:Fanon Works